Systems and methods are know in which an electric motor rotates a blower or fan blade to produce a partial vacuum in an inlet line secured to a vacuum hose, the distal end of the hose having a fitting designed to be used in attracting and aspirating material which is to be picked up and collected in the collection chamber of an extractor. While the material to be picked up may be in solid form, it is typically a liquid carrying foreign matter, such as is left in place after the steam cleaning of a carpet or other flooring material. For convenience, the vacuuming device is referred to herein as a vacuum-type liquid extractor, since it may be used to extract cleaning liquid from a recently steam-cleaned carpet, for example, although its principle may be applied as well in a vacuum cleaner of solids only.
Unfortunately, after such a liquid extractor is purchased it may be found that it does not provide sufficient suction or vacuum level to do the job for which it was intended, and it is then necessary to purchase a new, more powerful liquid extractor, at considerable additional expense. For example, after application of liquid or steam to a carpet, the extractor may not be strong enough to remove all liquid and to leave the carpet substantially dry, as desired.
A principal object of this invention is therefore to provide a method and system for overcoming this problem of insufficient suction, without requiring purchase of another, and even more expensive, liquid extractor.